The Unicorn and The Pegasus
by i love dogs
Summary: hi, this is a movie adaptation of Lady and the Tramp with my Little Ponies
1. Hearth's Warming Eve in Ponyville

**The Unicorn and The Pegasus**

 **author's note: hi, this is a movie adaptation of Lady and the Tramp with my Little Ponies. If you have any more ideas about what kind of adaptations of more movies I should do, please leave them in the comments. Thanks!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **It was a snowy Hearth's Warming Eve in Ponyville.**

 **In a big fancy house, Mr. and Mrs. Smith were opening presents on Hearth's warming Eve. Even though they were humans. they still celebrated Hearth's warming Eve, because they had moved to Ponyville. Mr. Smith gave Mrs. Smith the last present. It was a huge box with a big red bow on top. "This is huge, what could it possibly be?" asked Mrs. Smith. "I guess you'll just have to open it and find out" said Mr. Smith happily. Then she opened the box and looked inside. Out popped a little unicorn. Mrs. Smith squealed with delight. "Oh she's so cute! I love her! Thank you so much!" I'll call her Rarity.**


	2. meeting the neighbors

**The Unicorn and The Pegasus**

 **CHAPTER 2**

After Christmas, Rarity grew up to be a beautiful Unicorn and was very happy with her family. For her birthday, she received her very own halter with pretty blue diamonds all over it.

She loved to design clothes and she was very artistic, and so sophisticated that she got her cutie mark. After breakfast she went to go show off her new halter to her next door neighbors.

Then she went to see her other neighbor, twilight sparkle, who lived across the street. She lived in a big fancy castle and she was an allicorn, which made her special. Twilight was

just sorting books when she heard a knock and it made her jump, knocking all her books over."Oh, hi Rarity, I didn't hear you come in!" Said Twilight. "Oh I'm so sorry Twilight, I just wanted to come in to show you something", said Rarity as she dangled her new halter in Twilight's face. "Oh that is a pretty halter. Well, I can't speak from experience. Hey,

do you want to go show this to Applejack? I know she'll be very happy to see it. " said Twilight.

So Rarity and Twilight went to Applejack's place, which was of course, a farm, being a country pony living with humans, its common to have a farm. "Oh, Applejack!", called Rarity.

Then a yawn came from the barn. It seems that Applejack was just getting up from her daily nap. "what in tarnation do you girls want, I'm trying to sleep." said Applejack. "Oh, I'm sorry Applejack, I just wanted to show you my new halter"

said Rarity with a frown on her face.

"Ah that's okay" said Applejack. Then Applejack and Twilight gazed at her new halter with excitement.

"Well, Rarity, I didn't know you could make it this far, said twilight. "Yep, only a few days ago she was just a little filly, and now she's a full grown unicorn" Said Applejack with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

living the pampered life and the street life

Life was going great for Rarity, she was being pampered, eating fancy food, going on rides. Meanwhile, down in the alley, there was a blue, rainbow haired Pegasus, named Rainbow Dash, or RD for short. She wasn't like the pampered ponies that all have homes and nice food, no, she was a stray. Always going into garbage cans and dodging the pony catcher. She was a tomboy, born on the streets, raised on her own wits. One day she performed a sonic rainboom and got her cutie mark when she was little, but that didn't stop her from being a stray. It was breakfast time and she wasn't alone she had a friend another Pegasus named Fluttershy unlike Rainbow Dash, she was timid and she wanted a home with humans who would love her.

"Well it's time for good breakfast wouldn't you say Fluttershy" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Um yes but why do we have to steal from those poor humans? Why can't we have a home?" asked Fluttershy.

"Oh, not this again, how many times do I have to tell you humans are trouble! They ride us too much, they pull your ears, etc. Now come on Fluttershy, let's get some breakfast. Maybe some good food will take your mind off those nasty humans" Said Rainbow Dash as She was flying.

Than Fluttershy saw a pet store that selling little ponies and Fluttershy flew to see them.

"Oh look how cute they are and there soo little and helpless" said Fluttershy.

Yes they were three of them there was a yellow earth pony named Apple bloom a white unicorn named Sweetie Belle and orange Pegasus named Scootaloo and together they were known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders or cmc for short they were Crusadering for their Cutie Marks and find a home.

"Hey look it's Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, maybe they know where the humans are" said Apple bloom.

"Hi girls what's up how's things'' said Rainbow Dash.

"Good we are just wading for some nice humans to take us home and love us" said Apple bloom with exigent.

"Yes maybe someone with a boy or a girl or both" said Sweetie Belle happily.

"Not me I want to be free and wild just like Rainbow Dash" said Scootaloo flapping her wings.

"That's right Scootaloo don't give in to those humans they are nothing but trouble" said Rainbow Dash.

"But not all humans are bad, some of them are nice and good" said Fluttershy .

"Well I don't know about that, but ok if you want to stay here and wait for some people to take you girls home go had come on Fluttershy let's go get some breakfast" said Rainbow Dash as she and Fluttershy flew off.

So off they went and find some food than they found a nice bar and restaurant were they served cider and apples, hay burgers. This restaurant was owned by Mario and luigi.

"Okay Fluttershy just stay right there and let me do the talking" said Rainbow Dash.

"Um okay but be careful rainbow" said Fluttershy with a gulp.

"Don't worry it will be fine, and also if I'm in trouble I'll just fly off I'll be fine" said Rainbow.

"Okay then" said Fluttershy.

Rainbow knocked over a trash can and two chefs went outside to see what is going on but before they know it the blue Pegasus flu off tacking the food.

"Ha see that I did it now time to eat come on Fluttershy let's go to the ally and eat" said Rainbow licking her lips.

As Rainbow dash and Fluttershy went to the ally eating the food they saw a sign that read waning notice is Mr. Crocker given that any unsaddled Pegasus or any other ponies will be immediately impounded by order of City council.

"Oh dear dash, what we going to do?" asked Fluttershy.

"Don't worry let's go talk to the Wonderbolts that are in the van" said Rainbow dash.

"Psst psst guys I'm here to get you out" said Rainbow dash.

"Hey Soarin look who's here it's Rainbow dash said Spitfire.

"Shh hey beautiful come to join the party" said Soarin.

"Not now, we're trying to get you out. There are signs all over the town" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hey thanks you're a real pal" said Soarin.

"Now scram and be careful" said Rainbow dash.

As the two Wonderbolts made their getaway Mr. Crocker saw this and started chasing them, but he forgot they could fly.

"See now, that wasn't so hard!", said Rainbow Dash

"So, Rainbow Dash, what should we do now?" asked Fluttershy.

"Well…let's go see what all the excitement is about with all these pampered ponies!" Said Rainbow Dash

Meanwhile, at Rarity's, Rarity looked pitiful because her owners weren't paying much attention to her at all.

Her friends came over to cheer her up.

"Hey Rarity, what's wrong?" asked Twilight.

"I'm just kind of sad because my owners are ignoring me… I feel kind of neglected lately" Said Rarity

"Well that's not nice. Humans are supposed to love and care about us." Said Applejack.

"I know, I just feel like they're too busy for me lately" Said Rarity sadly.

"Tell us what happened and maybe we can try to figure it out" said Twilight.

"Well, ok, it all started this morning when I wanted to go for a ride, but they were too busy and I couldn't understand why. It really hurt my feelings that they didn't have time for me! They didn't even want me to do magic in their house. I just don't know what to do darling!" said Rarity with a pout.

"Well that is a problem right there hay I know the perfect pony to ask she used to be the best party pony around but something happened that changed everything. Now, she doesn't even want to talk about it. So, when we see her, don't even bring it up. We don't want to break her poor little heart." Said Applejack.

"Well okay then let's go see Pinkie Pie" said Rarity happily.

As they arrived at pinky's place, they saw that Pinkie was sleeping at the doorstep. Her house was made of candy, sugar, and sweets and it all pastel pink.

"Hay Pinkie wake up!" Shouted Applejack.

"Huh what oh ok i Am up *yawn* what's the matter this time?" asked Pinkie.

"Well you see Rarity has a little problem. You see her owners are not paying enough attention to her and it is making her sad" said Twilight.

"hmmmmm that is a problem let me think did they ride you at all lately?" asked Pinkie.

"No" said Rarity.

"Well how about playing with you or feeding you?" asked Pinkie.

"Noooooooooooooooooo" yelled Rarity.

Pinkie Pie thought and thought. Then a light bulb hit her and she knew what the problem was!

"Rarity! I think your humans are having a baby!" Said Pinkie Pie happily.

"A baby? What's a baby?" asked Rarity.

Well, the ponies were explaining what a baby is to Rarity, but what they didn't know was that a certain blue pegasus and her friend, who was a yellow pegasus, were listening in on their conversation.

"Well, a baby is something that humans have for some reason and they're very very cute." said Pinkie Pie.

"But they're a lot of hard work." said Applejack.

"But they're so sweet!" said Twilight.

"And they're very very soft" said Pinkie Pie

"But they are a bundle of trouble" said Rainbow Dash.

"What are you talking about?! Babies are cute! Besides, you're a stray, so what makes you think you know about babies or humans in general?" said Rarity

"Because I've seen it all the time! Everyone falls in love with them and they forget about the ponies!" said Rainbow Dash.

"What that's not true my owners play with me all the time and they have three kids" said Pinkie Pie.

"Okay then, but I'll tell you this right now. The baby moves in, the Pony moves out." said Rainbow Dash as she left with fluttershy.


End file.
